


Accidental Magic

by Saraste



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Day 3: character A is turned into a cat or dog, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Ron had always thought it would have been him, if something like this happened again.





	Accidental Magic

Ron looked down at the grumpy-looking cat in his arms with amusement, but at the same time had to think at how fine her brown fur looked. ‘You know, I always would have thought that if this happened a second time, it would have been me.’

Hermione did not look amused, or as not amused as a cat can look, which is actually quite a lot. 

He cradled her in his arms and she relented, even gave him a soft purr when he scratched her just right behind the ear, then he tried to look sternly at the culprit. Hugo was edging behind his sister and Rose looked at Hermione the cat with eyes wide as saucers. Crookshanks was sitting on top of a bookshelf, spitting and hissing.

‘I’m sorry...’ Hugo said, lower lip wobbling and shoulders hunched, ‘I didn’t mean to!’

‘You turned mommy into a cat!’ Rose accused, looking from Hugo to the pile of Hermione’s clothes on the living room floor and onto the cat in Ron’s arms.

Ron held Hermione close, thinking that she made a fine feline, even if the thought was a bit disturbing, and knelt down to Hugo’s level. ‘That book doesn’t say how to undo it, does it?’ He wanted to ask how Hugo had actually  _ done  _ it, because he was only ten, but wasn’t sure he’d get a proper answer as accidental magic was usually almost impossible to explain.

‘I don’t know!’ Hugo wailed, clutching at the big book of magic to his chest, ‘I didn’t even mean to turn mommy into a cat!’

Ron sighed. Hermione squirmed away from Ron’s grasp to go and comfort Hugo, who had sat down with her licking his face anxiously and purring down the roof as she made biscuits on his jumper. Crookshanks gave a low growl, completely unnerved by the whole situation. 

Rose looked on with wide eyes. ‘Mommy is a cat!’ she felt necessary to repeat.

‘Hopefully not for long,’ Ron replied and picked up the book, leafing it through with the vain hope that there would be an easy solution to the situation somewhere between it’s covers.

*

They ended up having to ask for help at St Mungo’s. 

Later in life, Hugo became a skilled animagus. Hermione was not amused by her experience although she was impressed by Hugo’s skill, even if he had done what he had by accident. Ron never did get turned into a cat. Rose didn’t end up scarred for life.


End file.
